User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS1 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Kim Chi Red X You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-Asia O'Hara, Katy Perry, Phi Phi O'Hara, Sharon Needles and Valentina- represent the best and worst All Stars of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Aja: I did get Alex from Totally Spies from you. Hell it was one of the shows that made me gay. But it just wasn't funny. And that's a big thing about Snatch Game you have to make her funny and I did not even let out a giggle. And I don't see roaring 20s with your look. Like if you watched The Great Gatsby that was a movie that took place in the 1920s and that's where you could have used as reference for a roaring 20s look to help you find one if you were having trouble. I was just so underwhelmed with your performance tonight Aquaria: I don't know who the fuck you were doing but your responses were way to fucking long and weren't funny at all. I didn't get roaring 20's at all for your look but it was pretty Nicki: I definetly got Alex from you, but you didn't make it funny at all and I could never imagine Alex saying that if she was in a snatch game. Remember to make it funny! I know you can turn it out, please do your 100%. Your reference look was very hard to see but it's cute, same with your 20's look. It's hard to see but its cute, but i dont get 20's at all. Next up...Katy Perry Aja: I loved your Theresa Caputo look! Your look wasn't really on point but I did get her. I loved the jokes you pulled and how you made sexual jokes in the first answer and her being a fake medium in the second answer. I got Roaring 20s from your look and you overall did a really good job tonight! Aquaria: I wasn't a huge fan of your snatch game look but your performance was great. It was really funny and had just everything I look for in a snatch game performance and your look was beautiful. Well done Nicki: YES! GIRL! You did so well this week! Your answers was hilarious. This is the Katy I've been waiting to see. Even tho your Theresa look wasn't on point I still understood that you was going for her. Your 20's look was definetly my favorite tonight, that look really served. All in all, good job! Next up...Phi Phi O'Hara Aja: Your snatch game look was well done! I felt like your answers could have been funnier but I 100% got Yzma! Your Roaring 20s look is also really nice I just wished I saw the whole look. But overall good job tonight! Aquaria: Your snatch game was a choice but it defiantly was a good one. Your look on the other hand was a bit underwhelming tonight because you have so many fierce looks that you could've used but over all you did a really good job this week. Nicki: Your snatch game was funny but I didnt really get Yzma from it. I mean I do but not as much as i wanted. Like, I can't imagine her say that. But overall it's hilarious. And your Yzma look.. Girll.... It's perfection.. It's literally PERFECTION! And your 20's look is ok, I'm not crazy about it tho. Good job this week! Next up...Sharon Needles Aja: I loved your Caitlyn Jenner! Your look was really well done and I enjoyed your answers! And as someone who watches KUWTK I know that Caitlyn always wanted to be close with his daughters and always wanted to look younger so I think you did a really good job with your answers! Your Roaring 20's look I felt like you could have submitted a better look but you did look really good! overall good job tonight! Aquaria: your snatch game performance was the funniest on tonight by far. What would've been even funnier is if you used the picture of when Caitlyn got her sunburn but this was still one of my favorites tonight. Your look was also really pretty. Great job! Nicki: I have no words. This was literally perfection, I felt like this could be played in an actual Snatch Game of RPDR. It's just so real and hilarious! Your look was also VERY accurate, even the "Vanity Fair" logo on top made the pic better. And your 20's look was more a mix of 50's and 20's, but it's still a fucking nice look. Keep working like this! Last up...Valentina Aja: Girl. Honestly. Why would you disrespect me like this? You know what next time you see me just slap me right across the face because your Aja was really disrespectful to me. The answers weren't funny whatsoever and the fact that you played off of Aja's jealousy it could have been done way better but it wasn't even done right. And your Aja look girl. It was 100% Valentina. It did not match the reference look at all. And your Roaring 20's look was your entrance look for Season 3. I honestly expected way better from you this time around but you've left me so underwhelmed and disappointed. Aquaria: BITCH WHAT WAS THAT. That was a terrible Aja also your look was your season 3 entrance look. Bye Nicki: I dont think you did good in this snatch game. It sounds a bit rough but it's the truth. Aja isn't only like "Ayo sis" and "You look like Linda Evangelista", I understand using the Linda joke but you literally used it twice.. You had so much more you could've done as Aja. Your snatch game look didnt look like Aja at all and girl... Your 20's look was your entrance look from season 3. Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Katy Perry, Sharon Needles Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Phi Phi O'Hara Once again, your looks rose you to the top... You're safe. Asia O'Hara, Valentina I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Sparkly Gowns. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will make prank phone calls. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Sharon Needles You're a winner baby! Katy Perry You're safe. Sharon Needles With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Sharon: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Valentina As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts